Amy Abraham
Amy Brooke Abraham is a fictional character from popular TV series, Best Friends Forever, portrayed by Alyson Stoner. She is the original best friend to Cassie Hilliard and Zack Peck and currently dating her boyfriend Chris Taylor, after a break up with Nick David, for having feelings with Sasha Henry, which she is from enemy to a friend. Sasha and Amy remain enemies in the beginning of the show, but later after 4 episodes of season 1, they became really good friends. However in season 4, Amy and Chris because of their relationship goes to reverse, and got back together in the series finale. Character Development The character's original name was Lisa, but later changed to Amy given the name from Wilkinson's mother, who died from cancer in 1998. Alyson Stoner has been audienced to portrayed as the role of that character, after Dakota Fanning is going to play as her, when she got the role as Cassie Hilliard. Character Information Biography Amy was born in Los Angeles on April 14, 1994. She has been attending Oakwood city school district for almost her entire life. She is raised by two parents Jennifer Morgan and Richard Montana. Her grandfather died from heart attack by the time she begins elementary school. Personality Amy's appearance is brown and silky hair. She is described being beautiful and smart. She also gets good grades in school and is a very popular cheerleader. She had many friends throughout her life, including a few boyfriends. Job In Season 3, Amy applied for a job to work at Fashion Designer, just as before she starts battling with Maria Anderson onto designing clothes. Maria has not made it and Amy has caught the job. But in "Amy Says Goodbye?", she is force to move to new york to work at that job she signed up for. While, her friends into depress, she decided to quit the job of fashion designs, and decided to look for another one. Therefore, her family were planning on moving to New York, because of her mother have another job there, and her brother decided to move to another school, and father decided to move for another job, but she don't want to go. There's a chance left that she can move in with Cassie to take care of her while they were in new york, and the plan works. She refused to join them in New York to start working. Before her boss fires Amy, she quit the job. Boyfriends For her obsession of being with boys ever since one of them have a cursh on her, she have a few boyfriends throughout the entire show. *'Fred Walker' (Calum Worthy): Amy's first ever boyfriend. She dated him since pre-school. Fred tells Amy the secret, he's moving out of town. Amy felts upset begins as she would broke up with Fred before leaving Pre-School to Elementary. But Fred returns and Amy didn't remember much love about him hating forgot things feeling weird for him, but she fell in love with him. He revealed to her that he and his girlfriend broke up. Later, Amy found out that he already had a new girlfriend, and decides not to speak to him again. *'Nick David' (Josh Hutcherson): Nick is Amy's second boyfriend. Amy than begins dating her friend Nick David, who has a huge crush on her ever since. Although, Sasha became jealous. From episode "The Bad Review of our Design", Nick tells Amy to marry him, when asks to miss her feelings about Fred since begin to broke up. From "Were Getting Married", Nick and Amy starts dating, but finds out Amy misses Chris so much. Amy became friends with Cassie and Rebecca, Sasha, Becky, Emmetta and Antonio and she became a girlfriend to Chris Taylor. Meanwhile, Amy sees Chris and accidentally kisses him. Meanwhile in "We are Not Getting Married", Amy and Nick has a argument, not only they ended their relationship, but their friendship. Cassie and Zack eventually reunited their relationship, but they only got together as friends. Amy's characteristics enjoys the day that she joined with Cassie and the girls at Girl Scout in episode "You, Me, Huh?". However in "The Broke-Up Plan", Amy and Chris broke up after Chris believing Amy is with another guy and she believing that he's having an affair with Jennifer Dawson. And in upcoming, "Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever", Amy quickly befriends with Bailey Pickett and gives her a makeover and learns how she can walk like a "preppy girl". *'Chris Taylor' (Jason Dolley): Amy's third boyfriend. But in "How to Get Them Back Together", Amy struggles to find a date for senior prom where she gets nominated alongside Maria and Sasha for prom queen. She decided not to show up unless she gets a date. Until, she plans to ask Bradley out. Before she can ask him out, something goes wrong when Maria gets heartbroken because of Adam broke up with her, and asks Bradley out instead of Amy, making her to go burst in jealousy. She eventually decided to miss senior prom. Cassie and Zack plans to broke them up she Maria can get her and Adam back together again, but their plans failed as he has a new girlfriend. Towards the end of the show, Amy and Chris got back together. *'Adam Brown' (Taylor Lautner): Amy's fourth boyfriend. At the end of the season finale of the first season, Amy got upset that Chris forgots that today is the anniversary of their first date Afterwards, she broke up with him because of Chris no longer care about Amy. Later, she met Adam Black and begins dating. Adam used Amy to be as queen of Oakwood City School not Chris. Chris wins Amy back to him when she saw that Adam was evil to her only using her as a queen. Amy finds out she is not pregnant that Brat lies to Amy making her lying to Chris. From "Final Exam" two parts, Amy finds out if she has becomes pregnant at 14 too shocked for Chris, that with the DNA, that, she is not pregnant. *'Bradley Johnson' (Justin Gaston): Amy's fifth boyfriend. Meanwhile, Maria found that she came back together with Duncan once again. Amy arrived at a prom wearing a beautiful red dress and slow dances with Bradley. And than, they shared their kissed for the first time. This leads them that they actually in love with each other, and Amy found herself a new boyfriend. They were dating for five episodes until they broke up in "KYG: Kissing You Goodbye" ending five months of their relationship after keeping a secret that Bradley dated another girl. Episode absences Amy was absent for five episodes from season 1. This is because portrayer Alyson Stoner was busy filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Step_Up_(film) Step Up]. Amy does not appear in a total of eight episodes throughout the show. *Amy's Away *Possible Way *Cassie's Adventure with her Family *Me with My Best Friend, The Dream *Marriage on Vacation *Money, Money, Money, Money, Give me Money *The Boys Are Not Back *What's After High School? References *''Best Friends Forever'' at Internet Movie Database Category:Best Friends Forever characters Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:Fictional models